


Other Circumstances

by DesertVixen



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Colonel Fitzwilliam came to Meryton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).



It might be a universally acknowledged truth, that a single man who possessed a good fortune was in want of a wife, but Charlotte Lucas was under no illusion that any wife would do. For instance, plain women with no great fortune of their own were not exactly in demand.

Even men who already possessed a good fortune wanted to add to their coffers. It was simply the way of the world they lived in. And of course, a man wanted to marry a woman who was pleasant to behold, even if he was no Adonis himself. Charlotte was well-aware that the virtues she did possess – practicality, calm, efficiency – did not adequately balance her plain face and undistinguished figure, her acceptable but not privileged birth, and her lack of a large dowry. 

It was impossible for her to pretend that she was not on the shelf. More than that, she was likely to remain on the shelf, unless a man came along who could appreciate her virtues. Perhaps a widower, one with children of his own who needed a mother – Charlotte thought that would have been the best. She did want children, and a home of her own where she would be mistress. Her good friend Elizabeth’s cousin, Mr. Collins, also seemed to be a distinct possibility – if only he could be persuaded away from his intent to choose a wife from the Bennet family. The thought of such an alliance did not fill her with joy, but honesty compelled her to admit that Mr. Collins was here, and her mythical widower was not.

Her father had offered to take her to London, but Charlotte was intelligent enough to know that her chances there would not be any better. There might be more eligible men, but Charlotte doubted she would shine any better in a larger society, already populated by plenty of women, pretty and plain both. 

At least in Meryton, she had the comfort of her friends and family. 

Mr. Collins would have to be enough, she told herself. After all, Charlotte’s skills would stand her in good stead as a clergyman’s wife. The chances of a more eligible man – one with wealth and looks -coming to Meryton and deciding to marry her were next to non-existent. 

*** 

He had not intended to marry, but Colonel Andrew Fitzwilliam could scarcely believe how his circumstances had changed. 

He came from a wealthy family with excellent connections, but he was a younger son. His elder brother would inherit their father’s land, and a majority of the money. This was the way things had always been done. It was only right, as his brother would need that money to maintain his inheritance. Their father had done well by all of his children, and given Fitzwilliam an excellent start on his military career. 

However, the plans that he had carefully laid down for his life had been happily disturbed by the intelligence that he had been left an inheritance from an unexpected source. A distant cousin with no issue of his own had specified that his modest estate and respectable fortune be left to a younger connection who had chosen military service. It was nothing to his cousin Darcy’s home Pemberly, but it would be his own home. He had taken a leave of absence, so that he could visit the estate and see what condition it was in. He had also taken advantage of the opportunity to visit an old friend of his, Colonel George Forster, who had recently taken command of a regiment in Meryton. 

The visit was turning out to be a pleasant one, although George Forster had certainly changed since his marriage, Fitzwilliam mused. He would never have guessed that his friend’s head would be turned by a young girl, no matter how pretty she was. Harriet Forster was warm and friendly, but he was sure that if she ever had a thought in her head that was not connected to dresses, dancing, and parties that it would die of loneliness. She had a generous and indulgent husband who delighted in giving his young wife whatever her heart desired. George Forster was happy enough with his arrangement, but Fitzwilliam knew himself well-enough to know that he could never be satisfied with an empty-headed wife, no matter how lovely she was to look at. Fitzwilliam found he also did not care for her over-friendly manner with some of the young officers in the regiment, but Forster seemed not to notice.

He had been pleasantly surprised to discover his cousin Darcy was also visiting in Meryton. Darcy’s friend Charles Bingley had taken a house in the area, and was hosting a house party. Fitzwilliam found their society pleasant enough, and he found himself looking forward to the ball Bingley had decided to throw. He understood from Darcy that Bingley was quite taken by a lovely young woman, whose family did not meet the high standards Darcy held. 

Having seen the eldest two Bennet sisters, Fitzwilliam could understand Charles Bingley’s partiality for their society. Miss Bennet was not only the local beauty, but possessed beautiful manners as well. He found Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be a charming young woman, and suspected that Darcy shared his opinion more than he wished to. 

Under other circumstances, Fitzwilliam could imagine himself paying the young woman more attention, but he thought it would be far more entertaining to watch his proud cousin spar with her. The other women in the Bennet family were not as refined – a trifle too loud and forward, particularly the youngest daughter – but he did not think they were as much trouble as his cousin did. Fitzwilliam would not recommend that Bingley settle down at Netherfield Park, regardless of whether or not he married Miss Bennet, but he admitted that was due less to the society and more from an affection for his native Derbyshire.

Fitzwilliam had been less pleased to see George Wickham strolling the streets of Meryton, bold as brass. He had understood Darcy’s reasons for not doing more to punish the scoundrel – after all, any punishment of him would have exposed poor Georgiana to ridicule and whisperings – but he had not liked the idea of Wickham escaping censure again. At least here, in Fitzwilliam’s own circle, he had been able to do something. George Forster had sent him packing promptly enough, once Fitzwilliam had given him a heavily redacted version of Wickham’s faults.

*** 

Meryton society was not as brilliant as London, but Colonel Fitzwilliam found it to be enjoyable enough. Fitzwilliam had decided that it was almost time to depart the region for Derbyshire. He had never intended to stay as long as he had done, but the people were pleasant enough that he would miss them. 

He had suggested that Darcy travel with him, but his cousin had decided to remain with Bingley, professing his intent to head to London in the near future. He was quite sure that something besides his protective manner towards Bingley was responsible, but saw no reason to press the issue. Darcy would only become stiffer in his resolve not to be taken in by Elizabeth Bennet and her fine eyes – and Fitzwilliam thought that would be a pity, as the young woman seemed to be an excellent match for Darcy. She would be far better than Miss Caroline Bingley, who seemed quite determined to become the mistress of Pemberly.

Fitzwilliam walked the ballroom with Darcy, amused that he was finally going to unbend enough to dance with Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was conversing with another young woman – Miss Lucas, with whom he had shared several pleasantly social moments – and Fitzwilliam could not shake the conviction that his prickly cousin was the subject of their conversation. Miss Elizabeth Bennet’s stiffness of manner when Darcy asked her to dance seemed to confirm his guess. 

To cover his amusement, Fitzwilliam asked Miss Lucas for the honor of her hand. He had seen her dancing earlier with Bingley, but he had noticed that she was not asked to dance as often as the younger women. It was a shame, he thought as they made their way through the figures, for she danced well. Perhaps she was not as lovely and lively as the Bennet sisters, but Fitzwilliam found she had a quiet charm of her own. In fact, he was quite pleased to discover that she did not already have a partner for supper. Perhaps he need not be in such a hurry to leave Meryton, after all.

Elizabeth Bennet watched covertly as Charlotte Lucas sat with Colonel Fitzwilliam. She had thought that perhaps he had asked Charlotte to dance from politeness. However, mere politeness did not explain what she was seeing now, as the handsome military man held Charlotte’s plate and laughed at something she said. Charlotte was clearly following her own advice - her behavior did not go beyond the limits of acceptable behavior, but if Colonel Fitzwilliam did not understand that she was partial to him, it was certainly not Charlotte’s fault.

She hoped he did understand. Her friend deserved to be happy.

*** 

Charlotte Lucas did something that she had rarely done, even when she was a young girl just out in Society, going to her first ball.

She danced around her bedroom after the ball, remembering how it had felt to dance with Colonel Fitzwilliam. Not only had he danced with her, but he had taken her into supper as well. She could scarcely believe that it was not some dream. It had been divine to dance with a man who did so because he wished to, and not because he felt obligated. She had not felt plain when he looked at her.

Perhaps, she thought, she need not wait for that widower to come along. Charlotte was also grateful that she had not tried a little harder with Mr. Collins. She had cautioned Elizabeth not to slight Mr. Darcy in favor of Mr. Wickham. Charlotte certainly did not intend to slight Colonel Fitzwilliam.

No, she would not slight the handsome young colonel at all. She had not enjoyed a supper at a ball so much in her life before tonight, and he had given her every expectation of a call today.

Perhaps dreams were not so foolish after all.

*** 

Elizabeth Bennet sipped her cup of tea in the Lucas’ parlor. She could hardly believe that any three men could have created such an uproar in Meryton. Yet it was so.

Mr. Bingley, the man who all of Mrs. Bennet’s fondest hopes rested, seemed to be quite taken with Jane. He had not yet proposed, but Elizabeth hoped that he would do so. Charles Bingley was an amiable young man, and her older sister was quite deeply in love with him. The fact that he had five thousand pounds a year did not hurt matters, either. Elizabeth could not desire Caroline Bingley or Louisa Hurst as close relations, but she imagined those ladies would be even more displeased to be connected to the Bennet family.

Mr. Bingley’s friend, Mr. Darcy, seemed to be an even better matrimonial match than his friend. He had ten thousand pounds a year and a great inherited estate in Derbyshire, and he was a fine figure of a man. He had not received as warm a welcome as Charles Bingley had, but then Mr. Darcy did not seem to care for Meryton’s good opinion. 

But it was Colonel Fitzwilliam – Mr. Darcy’s cousin – who had truly set Meryton on its ear. Bingley and Darcy had wealth and looks, but the colonel was the younger son of the Earl of Matlock, who had recently had the good fortune to come into an unexpected inheritance. He was a pleasant-looking man with an easy air in social situations. 

Elizabeth had enjoyed his company herself, and in other circumstances, she could see him as a possible suitor. Mrs. Bennet had, of course, wanted one of her daughters to try and turn Colonel Fitzwilliam’s attentions towards themselves. One could hardly expect any mother of daughters requiring husbands to ignore a personable young man with wealth, looks, and a connection to nobility.

It was Charlotte Lucas, however, who had received a proposal of marriage from the colonel, a week after the ball at Netherfield Park. Elizabeth was quite pleased for her friend, even if it meant listening to lamentations from her mother about how artful the Lucas family was – when she was not lamenting the fact that Mr. Bingley had not proposed to Jane yet.

“We will be married from Meryton,” Charlotte said calmly, “and spend the wedding night at Lucas Lodge before we travel into Derbyshire. Oh, Elizabeth, I cannot tell you how happy I am. You know I am not…romantic. But it seems like some sort of dream.”

“It is not a dream,” Elizabeth said firmly. “It is only what one of the finest women I know deserves.”

The discussion moved to wedding plans and Charlotte’s trousseau. Elizabeth had never quite expected to see Charlotte this happy.

She could only hope that similar happiness for Jane – and maybe even herself – would soon follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story, and that it had enough Charlotte/Fitzwilliam for you. They both seemed to lend themselves to a more restrained sort of story. I enjoyed getting in their heads a little.


End file.
